


Carnivals And Secrets

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Backstory, Carnival, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending a carnival with Stephen brings back memories to Lester.</p>
<p>From mayakitten's birthday and her prompt of Lester/Stephen and It reminded him of Brazil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivals And Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James smiled as he watched Stephen. His lover was grinning as he watched the carnival pass them. He hadn't been sure about coming here, but Stephen had been very persuasive. 

As the floats and dancers passed him, James' thoughts drifted to a different carnival in Brazil, of swirling dancers and drinking Caipirinha. It was far better than remembering running and shooting and being shot. 

He grasped Stephen's hand and smiled as his lover looked at him. “What do you think of Brazil?”

Stephen blinked at him. “Brazil?” 

James nodded. “I was thinking. You, me, Brazil.”

“You want to go on holiday? With me?”

“Why not? I think some sun, sea and sand would do us all good.” James ran a hand through his hair. “It's been a tough few months, Stephen. You almost died...” James swallowed as he remembered that, his terror when he had thoughts he'd lost Stephen.

Stephen pulled him in for a kiss, his lips soft on James'. “And sex?”

James snorted. “What do you think?”

“We could see the Amazon too.” 

James smiled at Stephen's dreamy expression. His lover obviously had good memories of his time there, unlike James. He still recalled the pain, of hiding out in the jungle, of hunting and being hunted. Not that he was going to mention any of that to Stephen. Oh he trusted him, but it was all top secret. Instead, he sneered, “Roughing it?”

Stephen snorted. “I wouldn't dream of it.” 

James smiled. “Good. So, how about it?”

“You're serious?”

James nodded. “Of course I am.” His smile faded, maybe Stephen didn't want to go with him, maybe he wasn't as serious about this relationship as James was. “If you want too...”

Stephen glanced up, a frown on his face. “James?” He grasped James' chin and made James look at him. “I love you, James. I'd love to go to Brazil with you. Only with you.”

James smiled and pulled Stephen in for a kiss, ignoring the crowds that surrounded them, his eyes only on his lover. “Love you too.”

Stephen grinned and whispered in James' ear. “Take me home, James.”

“Now?” James quirked an eyebrow. “The carnival's still on.” 

“Now. Let's have our own carnival.”

James smiled and tugged Stephen after him, eager to reach home and bury himself in his lover's heat.


End file.
